


Heat Of The Moment

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fingering, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Team Free Love, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, Wing Kink, chinese finger trap, heat - Freeform, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: Cas is in heat and he's gonna need a little help from the Winchesters.So. Much. Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by a Wincestiel heat RP i did on Tumblr. Just.... loads of sex.

Cas had been acting strange over the last few days. And not Cas-weird but weird-weird. He was constantly growling and snapping at anyone who dared come near him. He mumbled about the bunker being too hot and his usual cool composure was placed with irrational twitches of annoyance. 

He had taken all of Deans’ flannels and created a type of nest in his room (much to Dean’s dismay).

A few days passed and then came his wings. They were usually tucked well out of view. But here they were, 13 feet wide and plain as day. They were big; menacing. Dark. All fluffed up and twitchy like a pissed off bird. 

When the subject was brought to his attention, Cas simply shot the brothers dirty looks.

Over the week period, Cas had shed his signature trench coat, followed by the suit jacket. His dress sleeves were pushed up over his elbows, exposing muscular forearms that would leave Dean in a daze as he clenched and unclenched his fists. 

“DEAN!” Sam hissed loudly, snapping Dean out of his trance. Cas was leaning on the table, mumbling incoherently. The hunter looked innocently up at his younger brother.

“Look-” Sam murmured, eyeing off Castiel for a moment before sliding a lore book over to Dean. “You see here? Angels seem to go through this ‘heat cycle’ once every couple of hundred years. Maybe that's what Cas has?” He settled down next to Dean and as the elder brothers’ eyes flicked up to look for Cas, the angel was nowhere to be seen.

With a sigh, he looked back down at the book. “Heat cycle? Whaddya mean?” He asked, shaking his head as if Sam was spouting nonsense.

“So, it’s like animals, well...kinda.” He furrowed his brows; “the lore is kinda fuzzy. Angels are supposed to return to heaven during that time and mate. You know, create more angels i guess?” Sam murmured and Dean just smirked knowingly.

“Or have lots of kinky angel sex.” He grinned, earning a smack on the back of the head from Sam. 

“Ugh! Alright, alright.” Dean scowled, rubbing his head as he glared down at the book, “So why hasn’t Cas gone back to heaven?” He asked, earning an eye roll from Sam.

“He’s locked out, remember?” Sam reminded him and Dean nodded in thought.

“Right, well… what does that mean for Cas? Just means he is hot and irritable down here? Cause i’m not too sure how long I can put up with that.”  
“No, i think he needs...sex.” Sams’ cheeks flushed a little and he cleared his throat, earning an eyebrow raise from Dean.

“What? You wanna volunteer Sammy?” Dean couldn’t help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy, if anyone was going to fuck Cas through this, it wasn’t going to be Sam.

“Well, we have to help him, Dean. According to this, the reason they return to heaven is because if they stay here without release; their vessels burn up. Leaving Cas vulnerable and I mean, we kinda owe him right?” Sam closed the book and looked to Dean for answers.

“Well yeah but we could find him some hookers or something?” Dean hated that idea but spouted it off anyway. 

“Right. And do you want to explain to the hookers his wings? Or the fact he could kill one of them by mistake? One of us has to do it, Dean. I think it should be you.” Sam added carefully, averting his gaze.

“What? Why me?”

“Why not you? It’s fairly obvious that you want to dick him down. I mean, if I have to put up with any more of your sad, longing gazes, i’m going to throw up.” Sam pushed his chair back and stalked off with a huff.

Dean grumbled and climbs to his feet. Right. Time to go find a horny angel and give him some good news. 

He checked his room; followed by Cas’ room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the shower room- nada. 

He made his way out to the garage. Dean wasn’t exactly sure what he expected to find. But it certainly wasn’t this.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas was spread out on the hood of the impala, his dress shirt half unbuttoned and pushed up around his chest, tie half slung over his shoulder. His slacks and boxers are pushed down around his knees, his usual toss of hair is a sweaty mess and his lips are swollen and parted. There is a tinge of heat that illuminates over his tanned skin and his wings were spread over the windshield.

Cas had his fingers wrapped around his hard cock, feverishly stroking as soft whines pull from his lips. His back arches a little and desperate pants slip out. He was a total, hot mess and the very sight had Deans’ cock perk up with excitement. 

He looks like he fell out of Deans’ dirtiest fantasies; he was a sight to behold. Dean wanted to look away; but it was like there was something holding him there. Something that had him frozen in place and all he could do was ogle at the beautiful angel. 

Piercing blue eyes met his and he felt his heart leapt into his throat. He wishes he could be embarrassed; turn away and run but he simply licks at his lips and his eyes drop to the leaking tip that crowned a slick white bead of precum. 

“Dean…” Cas low voice rumbles, making Dean stiffen; his cock now straining shamelessly under the confines of his jeans. He doesn’t say a word, he just remains frozen in place, staring shamelessly. 

The angel slips two fingers past his thighs and in between his legs, putting on a show for Dean. His back arches up, low whines pulling from his lips as he so easily slips his fingers inside himself. His sharp hips thrust down, angling himself just right and fucking himself onto his willing digits. With a few deep thrusts and an angelic moan slipping from his lips, Cas came. 

Head thrown back, lips parted and lashes fluttering. He was in complete bliss, riding out his orgasm as Dean stood there like a perverted idiot. The tension was palpable; Dean with his mouth slightly agape and Cas panting as he tries so hard to catch his breath. He slips his hand off his cock, trailing his index finger through the trail of cum that had pooled on his stomach. Lifting the seed to his lips, he pushes his finger into his mouth with a satisfied moan. 

He gestures for Dean to come closer with his free hand and like a puppet on strings; Dean walks towards Cas only to stop at the hood of baby. Now he could smell Cas, the alluring scent of peppermint and sandalwood; fruity shampoo and a hint of cinnamon prickles at his nose and he can’t help but lick his lips. 

“Did you enjoy the show, Dean?” Cas’ earth shattering, deep voice broke the tension and a shot of electricity shoots along Deans spine.

“Yes…” He mutters, still letting his brain catch up to what he had witnessed. 

“You have thought about fucking me on baby multiple times haven’t you? In the backseat, on the hood…” Cas slips off babys’ bonnet and his clothes fall in a disheveled array as his fingers pad along Dean's chest, each touch electrifying.

“Just bending me over Baby's’ shiny hood, slamming into me over and over; marking me as yours.” he purrs out, fingers siding down to grip at Deans’ more than obvious erection. “My thighs marked with bruises from your touch, hickeys down my neck and chest….” He squeezes Deans cock, his tongue flicking out over his lips. “Come on Dean, make me your bitch.” 

It didn’t take much more to persuade Dean. With a pent up growl tearing from his lips, he turns Cas around and bends him over the hood. The angel was right, he had thought about this more often than he would care to admit. 

He fumbles to pull his cock from his tight jeans, wrestling it free. His strokes were messy and erratic and while greatly arousing, it wasn't as good as it would be when he was balls deep inside the heat stricken angel. He spits into his palm, coating his erection generously as the angel wriggles with little patience. 

He doesn’t wait any longer, he lines up his tip to Cas’ entrance and pushes in with a resounding moan. The angels’ back curves under his touch, lips parted and body quivering as his hole clenches around Deans’ thick length. The hunters’ thrusts are sharp and short, lips parting as his head tips back in bliss.

“Fuck, you are so tight and warm Cas.” He murmurs, lost in his own pleasure. What he least expects is-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise no more cliff hangers x I will be uploading two more chapters over the next few days. I'm sick at the moment so lots of smut to cum- I mean come x3 <3

“Ow! Mother fucker.” Dean's eyes snap open. He glowers down at the angel who had pulled his hand forward and bitten him. “What the fuck, Cas?” He rips his hand back, looking over the red mark. 

 

“Go faster- It-- Ugh---” Cas was clearly frustrated, pushing himself back against Dean like couldn’t get the hunter deep enough. Dean was worried about; a) another bite and b) if Cas wouldn’t get it how he wanted it, he may hurt Dean by mistake. 

 

He mentally fought with himself for a moment. Not taking care of Cas would be more dangerous than trying to resolve this issue so,he would satiate the angel and deal with the how to keep him calm later. 

 

Grabbing Cas around the neck, he roughly pulls him back so his back dips, curving like a C as the angel awkwardly angles his head up at Dean. Lips parted, cheeks flustered as a soft whine emits from his throat. 

 

“You will not tell me how to fuck you, do you understand?” Dean spits; the words falling out harsher than he intended but by the low, sensuous moan that falls from Cas’ lips, he seemed to love it. 

 

Sliding his fingers up over Cas’ neck, his digits curve over his jawline and cheek. He angles the angels head back so their lips can meet. The kiss is angry and passionate, heated breaths mingling as Dean shoves his hips forward and grinds Cas’ hip bones along Babys’ hood. The angels’ thighs slam into the grill over and over as Dean picks up his pace. He pulls back, drool pooling in the corner of Cas’ parted lips; cheeks flushed and eyes hooded.

 

Threading his fingers through Cas’ hair, he yanks firmly on the strands and plows into him over and over. Angling the angels’ hips, he sharply thrusts up and Cas’ makes an inhuman noise of pleasure, his nails scratching at Babys’ paint.

 

“D-dean! Again- like that-----” He whines breathlessly, earning a firm smack on his ass from Deans’ free hand. Cas yelps as Dean rubs soothing circles over his red skin. 

 

“Sorry.” Cas pants, wriggling a little down onto Deans’ length. The hunter grunts, resuming his relentless thrusts as Cas’ cock grinds down between his stomach and the car. Cas’ moans get louder, the heat taking over as he climaxes onto Baby. Dean follows, filling Cas’ ass up to the brim. 

 

The hunter falls forward a little, knees weak as he places his hands either side of the angel, his chest heaving as he fights to catch his breath. Deans’ softening cock falls from Cas’ ass, the angel dropping to his knees. His cheek rests on the cool hood as Dean runs his fingers through his hair.

  
“You alright, buddy?” 

 

“Hmm….” Cas tells him, lids half closed. With his cheek on the cool metal, his tongue darts out to taste himself. Bitter. Salty. But he could feel Deans’ intense, lustful gaze as he continues to lap up the warm cum. 

 

“Fuck thats hot--” Dean grunts, pulling up his jeans. The jingle of his belt makes the angel shuffle around to look at him properly. His fingers fall onto Deans thighs, pawing at the fabric. 

  
“We can go again in a second, but I need you to do something for me, ok?” He murmurs, His fingers curling under Cas’ chin to lift his gaze. Cas’ piercing eyes meet Deans much softer ones; he could hear Deans heart stammer and speed up. 

 

“Come with me.” He lifts the angel up who was shaky on foot. It would take him forever to take him to the bedroom this way so instead he scoops him up into his arms. Dean staggers a little but with determination and some miracle, he manages to carry the naked, squirming angel to his room. He tosses Cas onto the bed and the angel immediately scrambles onto all fours, ass out and once again hard. 

 

Dean clears his throat, trying not to make it so obvious how aroused he was at the willingness of the angel. 

 

“Cas. Hey, Cas buddy I need you on your back.” He swallows thickly and the angel lazily rolls onto his back. Legs spread, half crooked up to fit on the bed as his cock strains against his stomach. Preleaking and hard with desire. Cas drops his hand, lazily stroking his length as his intense gaze burns into Dean. His tongue darts out, wetting his dry lips as he represses all desire to do the task he needs at hand. 

 

He moves around the bed to his side table, tugging the drawer open. He digs through his stash of condoms and lube, pulling out the angel cuffs they used on Michael from their (not so) secret location. It wouldnt keep his urges at bay, but it would hold his power back enough that he wouldn't accidentally hurt him or Sam. 

 

Sam and Cas? Deans cock involuntarily twitched at the thought, shoving those thoughts down as far as they could go. His brows furrow, picking up the cuffs. The jingle of chain and metal has Cas attention, the angels’ head whipping around to look. 

 

He lets out a low growl, knowing exactly what those cuffs were. 

 

“Come on Cas, you gotta help me out here.” He moves close and the angel drops his cock, scooting back to the headboard. He eyes Dean suspiciously, his pupils darting between the cuffs and the hunter.

 

“They won't hurt. Come on….” He tries to ease the Seraphs worries but he wasn’t buying it. He knew the only way to get Cas to relax was to offer him sex. To get him going so he could snap the cuffs on and he wouldn’t be running the risk of the angel vanishing on him. 

 

He tosses the cuffs onto the bed, grabs Cas by the ankles and pulls him to lay flat on his back. Before he could squirm away or protest, Dean's lips were on his. The angel lets out a low moan, grinding his cock up against Deans’ jean clad thigh. 

 

He moans at the friction, fingers grasping at Deans’ hair, frotting himself against the hunters leg.  Dean drops his hands, pinning his hips down to the mattress, Lifting one hand, he messily tugs off his jeans and underwear, tossing them onto the floor. He angles his hips down and grinds his cock against Cas’. He rolls his hips slowly, Castiel wriggling a little as he aches for fast friction. Dean reaches down, smearing the precum from Cas’ slit down over them both. He wraps his large hand around their hard lengths, jerking them off together.

 

The angel goes into a blissful daze, wings splayed across the bed as Dean jacks them off together. “Dean-- I’m close-” The seraph breathes out, moving his hips at an almost inhuman speed.

 

“Nu-uh- Only good boys get to cum.” He tells Cas, halting their movements entirely. Cas tries to bite at Dean again but the hunter was faster this time.

 

“I will let you cum if you let me put the cuffs on you.’ He tells Cas, the angel narrowing his eyes as he weighs up the pros and cons. He didn’t want Cas to vanish, knowing he would if he thought about it too long so he starts to slowly stroke them off again. 

 

“Ok, ok--” He breathes out, raising his wrists above his head. He holds them together, wrapping his legs around Deans waist as he pulls him impossibly close. He clicks the cuffs on one handed, his other hand keeping up the messy frottage. The angel is lost in moans and whines, not being able to get enough. 

 

“Cum--” Dean breathes out heatedly, Cas’ face contorting in pleasure as he cums between them. With a few more erratic strokes, Dean spills over the edge. 

 

He struggles to hold himself off, dizzy and lost in pleasure. It takes him a moment to roll off the angel, sprawling out on the bed. His chest heaves, the dumbest smile on his face as he turns his head; “That was fun, up for round three?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some hot Sastiel? And some Wincest build up? Oof, cause I know I am!! <3 which pairing are you most excited for? ;)

Dean was asleep. Cas promised not to wake him after who knows how many rounds. Four, Five, eight? He had lost count, he had just used Dean as a sex toy to fulfill that sexual craving. He squirms on top of the cheap cotton sheets, the heat flooding and taking him over. It was a  _ need.  _ He needed sex, he needed to be touched. And thanks to these handcuffs, he wasn’t getting very far out of the bunker. 

 

He reaches down between his legs, pulling his knees up to his chest as he slips his slender fingers down between his cheeks. Using one hand he pulls them apart, the other fingers prodding at his slick hole with eagerness. his wings curl up against his back, teeth gritted as he begins to finger fuck himself. But no matter how many he adds, how hard or fast he goes; it doesn’t ease the heat that is now ripping him apart from the inside. 

  
He lets out a desperate whimper, looking over at the sleeping Dean and is met with nothing but silence. He needs someone, he needs something. He pulls his fingers free, the heat pooling between his legs and slipping down his thighs as his cock is pulsing and hard against his taut stomach.

 

Shakily climbing from the bed, the ache of missing fingers up his ass is starting to become unbearable. He can’t wait. He flitters to Sam's’ room. If anyone is awake, he is. And Sam has always been one to help a friend in need. Surely that also applies to now.

 

Sure enough, Sam is half sprawled on his bed, in nothing but loose boxers and a sheet haphazardly pulled around his waist. He has a book propped up on one of his knees, earphones pushed deep into his ears as he furrows his brows, only illuminated by a dim book light.

 

Cas almost falls to his knees, drooling at the sight of the hunter right there for the taking. He climbs up onto the bed and as Sam feels the mattress dip, he immediately pulls out his earphones and looks up. “Cas-” He seems surprised and then is met with a shade of red flushing his cheeks at sheer embarrassment. Realizing the angel is nude, he immediately averts his eyes.

 

“Sam…” Cas whines softly, wings heavy behind him as he eyes Sam with sheer intensity. Sam dares to meet the angels’ eyes, swallowing thickly and Cas is immediately distracted by the bob of his prominent adam's apple. 

 

“What are you doing here Cas; why are you naked?” His voice comes out as nothing but a breathy whisper, immediately sitting up properly and scoots back into the headboard. Cas wasn’t giving up that easy. He had found his prey and with lust blown pupils, he climbs onto Sams lap. The hunter looks uncomfortable as Cas brushes his fingers through his hair, leaning forward to inhale the smell and shudders. “You smell so good…” Cas breathes out and is met with an awkward _ thanks _ . 

 

He smells of youth, shampoo and detergent, but even deeper; shameful lust and dark secrets. Cas leans back to meet Sams’ gaze once again. 

 

“I ache for you to touch me, Sam.” His voice comes out like a low purr, the yearning ache in his ass unbearable as he grinds down onto Sams’ thigh. 

 

“W-what about Dean?” Of course, his first concern is his older brother. 

 

“What about him? Do you see him here?” Cas asks lowly, pushing himself a little closer to jut his strained erection against Sams’ sharp hip bones.

 

“No but--”   
  


“You know Sam, I can see your darkest desires. I can see the way you look at him; the way you look at me…” 

 

Sam gets defensive, about to rebut when Cas presses two fingers to his lips; “It’s ok, I won’t tell. It will be our secret. But can you imagine? Shoving me into the bed, fucking me senseless as I scream out your name? Dean hearing every single moan and thrust of skin on skin…” Cas drags his hands over Sams’ chest, his body quaking with need as he grasps at words; “Reaching down into his boxers, hard at the thought of his baby brother fucking his angel? Desperately jerking off?” 

 

That seems to be enough. He feels Sams’ erection straining against his thigh, all type of self control withering by the second. He could hear Sams’ heart beating faster, his eyes blown with arousal. Cas just needs to push him over the edge. 

 

“Don’t you know I have seen every part of you? I know you Sam. So beautiful as a teenager, shamefully jerking it to thoughts of your big, strong brother. Can you imagine him doing the same? Whimpering out our names pathetically as you--”   
  
Within a second Cas is thrown onto his back, the strong hunter climbing on top of him. “Shut up, you don’t know shit.” He glowers down at the angel; confused, lust bound and by the look of shame; Cas was right. 

 

Cas stays silent, squirming down just a touch so he can rub his pre-leaking cock against Sams’ inner thigh. Cas whimpers a little, “Please Sam, please fuck me. I’m begging you, i need you-” 

  
Sam leaned down and captures the angels’ lips. They were soft and smooth, unlike Deans’ much rougher, chapped ones. It was cute, he was trying to be so gentle but that's not what Cas’ wants. He craves being shoved into the mattress and fucked relentlessly, to be pinned down and given exactly what he needs. 

 

The angel growls, biting at Sams’ lips and the hunter pulls away, blood pooling on his lower lip as he wipes it away, teeth bared; “What the fuck, Cas.” 

 

“Hurry up and fuck me. Fuck me like-” Before he can get another word out, Sam has obviously let go of any inhibitions about the task at hand. He flips the angel over; ravenous growls pulling from Cas’ lips as he shoves his ass back, trying to reach Sams’ crotch. He is met with a firm hand against his ass; a moan leaving his lips as his fingers curl into the sheets. 

 

Sam shoves his boxers down and Cas can feel the heat pooling between his legs, his thighs quaking with anticipation. Sam hesitates and obviously has more questions but the alluring scent is what must daze Sam, the angels’ wings splaying out across the room, knocking down anything in their path. 

 

He feels the head of Sams’ dick pushing into his hole, mewls pulling from his lips as his back arches. That’s what he needs, the feeling of a hot, throbbing cock pulling him apart from the inside. 

 

Sam doesn’t wait for Cas to adjust, one hand on his hips and the other pushing Cas’ between his wings and shoving his face into the mattress. All his pent up anger and self-loathing powering each thrust. Cas’ lids flutter shut, lost in a world of ecstasy with his cock uselessly slapping against his stomach. He is so strong, so powerful; each thrust is so precise and deep that by the time he grazes Castiel's’ spot; Cas’ loud moans turned into even louder screams of pleasure. He feels his world blackout for a moment as he cums, untouched, against his stomach. 

 

A few more earth-shattering thrusts and Sam follows; his grunt of post-orgasm shooting pleasure up Cas’ spine. He wasn’t quite done yet. He wants to milk him for everything he has and with Sams pent up emotions, he could keep this going for a while. He crawls a few feet from Sam, the hunters’ soft cock slipping out as the cum leaks out from Cas’ gaping hole and pools onto the sheets. 

 

The angel is a little shaky, sitting up and wiping the puddle of drool from the corner of his lips. Sam is panting, resting back on his heels. His strong body slick with sweat and his hair plastered to his face.  _ Oh chuck, this boy is so beautiful.  _ Cas craves so much of him; to be held against the wall and plowed into, to be shoved over the edge of the bed, Sam holding up his hips and fucking him into oblivion. 

 

But there is one thing he wants the most and he won’t leave the room until he has taken it. Sam watches the lithe angel regain his composure, wings careful as they pull in to settle against the curve of his back. 

 

He pushes the hunter down, climbing onto his hips and with his once again aching cock straining against his lower stomach he reaches down for Sams. The young Winchester flinches, obviously still sensitive as Castiel leans down and takes the tip of his cock into his hot mouth. He sucks on the bulbous head, running his tongue over the smooth tip. His shuddering thighs quiver, low whimpers slipping from his mouth. Cas relaxed his throat, swallowing him down and nuzzling his nose into Sam's unlandscaped bush.

 

Sam buries his fingers in Cas’ hair, pushing up into his mouth as the angel hollows his cheeks. His tongue cleans over his shaft, taking in as much as can as Cas feels his own hole clench around nothing. 

 

He feels Sams’ length twitch in his mouth, reawakening for yet another round. He pulls off with a pop; saliva dripping from Cas’ pretty, swollen lips. There is a moment where their eyes meet; the tension and lust is palpable between them. 

 

“Can you hear that, Sam?” He murmurs, voice low as he slips his fingers over Sams’ sweat slicked skin. He rolls his hips against Sams’, straddling his lap and squeezing his thighs against his sides.

 

He swoops closer, breathing against Sams’ ear; “Dean is just outside the door. Listening, hand down his pants, desperately fucking his hand with his fist in his mouth.” He pants out and Sam lets out a sinful moan, pushing his hardened erection up against Cas’ ass. “So hot and bothered…” He lifts up Cas, sinking him down onto his cock. Cas lets out a desperate moan, sliding his fingers down his chest and claws at his nipples, low hisses slipping from his lips. The angel wastes no time, loud moans ripping from his throat as he rolls his hips, bouncing on Sams’ dick. 

 

It was sloppy, rhythm-less; the two of them deriving pleasure and driving them to dizzying heights of ecstasy. The moans, the sound of slapping skin and heavy breathing was all that filled the room. Sam cums, filling the angel up to the brim as white ropes shoot across Sam and Cas stomachs. 

 

They remain still, panting heavily as they ride out their orgasms. Cas presses his sweaty forehead against Sams’, the sweltering heat settling in his stomach as he breathes out a soft  _ thank you.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Dean ;)

Dean wakes up alone. His fingers grapple at empty space, grasping at the sheets. He sits up, blearily squinting through the darkness. “Cas?” He mumbles, the angel he was babysitting now gone. He slips out from under the sheets, blindly feeling around for his boxers. He tugs them up, snapping the waistband onto his hips. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

_ Where the hell did he go?  _ He had been worried since the beginning of Cas' heat that he might vanish on them. He snapped the angel cuffs on in the hopes it would keep him close, but the way he kept tugging and trying to bite them off, he just hopes they stayed clasped onto the angels wrists. He stumbles a little down the hall and he hears a low grunt. His ears perk up immediately, his eyes delving to Sams’ room. Is he hearing things or…? 

 

He hears Cas’ voice, rough and thick with heat through Sams’ door;  _ Please Sam, please fuck me. I’m begging you, i need you- _

 

He picks up his pace, heading towards the door but simply stops just shy of the doorknob, his hand hovering above the handle. Cas wasn’t his property; he had no right to feel the jealous pull of his heart, the twist of disappointment filling him up. Cas has no clue what he’s doing, he can’t help it. 

 

But amongst the hurt, he feels a shameful stir of lust. He can imagine the angel; naked and desperate, humping Sammys’ thigh as the young Winchester watches with amourocity. His cock twitches under his boxers and he curses himself silently for feeling the way he does. 

 

He hears Sams’ growl, his pants tightening under that  _ gorgeous  _ noise.  _ Shut up, shut up, shut up!  _ He shoves his sinful thoughts down where they belong, tempted to walk away when he hears Sam snap;  _ What the fuck, Cas.  _

 

He knows how Cas can get when he is like this, the annoyed bite on his forearm from earlier still a burning reminder not to ignore a horny Seraph in heat.  _ What if Cas is too aggressive? What if Sam needs his help? Yeah, thats the reason he wants to stay-- _

 

He lingers by the door, leaning against the wall as he presses his ear against the cool metal.  _ “Hurry up and fuck me. Fuck me like-”  _ Deans cock is now pathetically hard, his sensitive tip pressed against the cotton fabric as he grinds a little against nothing.  _ This is so wrong, i should just-- _ His mind resets, having trouble thinking of anything else as he hears the bed shift and Castiels loud moans slip through the door, coverted by Sams’ masculine grunts. 

 

He cant help but let out a breath he didnt know he had been holding in. He slips one hand down to adjust himself when Sams’ grunts and moans only get louder, stirring up the dark secret that he has kept repressed down for so long; accompanied by the lustful, breathless whines from his angel. 

 

He swallows thickly, slipping one hand past the elastic and fondles himself. His fingers grip around his shaft as he leans against the wall; head lolled to one side as he closes his eyes. He doesn’t know exactly what he is imagining; the grunts, the moans, all of it making him incredibly hard as he jacks himself off. He pushes his free hand up against his lips to hide any noise that threatens to spill out. He bites down on his knuckles, ignoring the searing pain as he gets off to the sound of his best friend being fucked relentlessly by his little brother.

 

Its over before he even realises what he has done. Hot cum coats his rampant fist, biting harder down onto his knuckles. Blood spills over the split skin, his thighs weak as he tries to hold himself together and not fall onto the ground. He shakily pulls his hand out and haphazardly wipes the cum off on his already damp boxers. With a flush of embarrassment and shame, he dips his head down and hurries back to his room as he hears them start up yet again. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Enjoy the double update x If you wanna see the other craziness im working on, feel free to check me out on tumblr; @the-trixster-and-the-fallen

Its just after sunrise when Cas flitters back to Deans room. The hunter is naked, cum stained boxers discarded on the floor with the blanket curled up beside him. A predatory grin curls at Cas’ lips as he climbs up onto the mattress. He slips between Deans legs; leaning down to leave a heated kiss at the base of his shaft. 

 

Dean stirs, a soft hum of approval slipping from his lips. Not quite awake but Cas is hoping to urge him to wake up. The angel pushes his index finger into his mouth, nudging Deans legs apart. He circles his puckered hole, gently pressing down. He sucks at the excess skin around his ball sack, gently pushing a finger inside. 

 

He feels Dean immediately tense, trying to move.  _ Awake.  _ The angel sits up just a touch, still gently twisting his finger as a groggy Dean seems not only surprised to see Cas but most of all, seemingly confused by the finger up his ass.

 

“Cas, what the-” The angel finds it, brushing the pad of his finger over the bundle of nerves and Dean lets out a loud yelp, followed by a breathy moan.  _ Better.  _ Dean seems lost in the pleasure, his thighs twitching a little as Cas rubs over the spot again and again, like a newfound button. Cas leans up, taking Deans’ bulbous head between his lips and sucks. That seems to be what pushes him over; he throws his head back and he cums deep inside Castiels’ willing mouth. 

  
The angel squirms a little, swallowing down what the hunter offers and sucks him clean. He pulls off, a purr on his lips as he nuzzles into his thigh. It takes Dean a moment to grapple for reality, obviously still lost in a lust filled daze and a sleepy haze. Cas sits up a little, shaking his wings out as he watches; Dean sits up, obviously trying to come across angry but it didn’t work as well as he hoped. 

 

“Man, where the hell did you go?” He growls, narrowing his eyes at the angel. Cas swoops down, nipping affectionately at Deans’ thigh only to be half pushed back. The angels’ eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed now at being told a silent  _ no _ . The seraph lets out a warning growl, only to be glared down by Dean. 

 

“To see Sam.” He responds stiffly, straightening up.

 

“What? Was I not good enough?” Dean spits back, a hint of jealousy playing on the tip of his tongue.

 

Cas remains silent for a moment, a creep of heat flushing over his skin.  _ Jealous toy.  _ Cas lets out a low purr, his long wings draping down over them as he crawls forward, peering up through his dark lashes; “You are my favourite. All mine…” He breathes out, reaching up to brush his fingers over his cheekbones. Dean swats his hand away, stubbornly cranky. 

 

Castiel goes for a different approach; “Were you mad your baby brother fucked me up the ass, Dean? Or are you mad because he didn’t do it to you first?” He breathes out and he seems Dean visibly panic, swallowing thickly as his full attention turns to Cas, “W-what?” 

 

“Dean, he is so strong. He held me down and fucked me relentlessly. His moans, mm...well you heard them too.” Cas murmurs and the heat crawls over the hunters cheeks. He refused to meet Cas’ eyes, obviously ashamed, “Come on, you know I don’t judge.” The seraph slips his hands over Deans thighs when his hands are shoved off. His wings curl in annoyance, brows furrowed as he lets out an inhumane growl. Dean ignores the angel, snatching up a pair of his jeans from the floor and pulls them on. 

 

Now pissed off and unable to leave the bunker, Cas claws at Deans sheets in defiance for a moment before vanishing.   



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wincest, anyone? ;)

“For fuck sakes.” Dean grumbles, grabbing a hold of one of his flannel shirts from the floor and tugs it on. He smoothes out his mess of hair, stepping past his carpet and onto the cool tiles of the hallway. The air prickles around him and with the lights still out and being underground; it is hard to tell what time of day it is. He rubs his eyes a little and stiffles a yawn, shuffling along when he bumps into Sam. 

 

“Uh- hey.” Dean clears his throat, unable to make eye contact and it seemed Sam was just as shy; avoiding all kinds of contact with Dean, “Is- uh, Cas in there?” He gestures towards Sams’ room and the younger Winchester simply shook his head, muttering; “Sorry, about last night. Cas kinda just came into my room; I was just tryna help him out-”

“How did you know I heard you guys?” 

“I can only guess- He was pretty loud.” The younger male shrugged it off. 

 

The night before came rushing back, the heat clawing at Deans stomach with how incredibly hot it was. He could only hear it; he couldn’t even imagine how gorgeous it would have looked. Their incredibly hot, sweaty bodies intertwined as Sam fucked Cas-  _ he was right _ . Dean was jealous. He wanted to be the one under Sam. And those realizations pelted into him like rocks.

 

Deans cock twitched in curious arousal as he forced his eyes up to meet Sams. They were guarded, albeit shy. Sam was wearing boxer shorts which were still a little too small on his slender waist, nothing else covering his muscular frame. Dean wanted to press kisses along his bare skin; taste every inch of him. It is like the night before ripped out his deeply hidden desires and pushed them to the surface; but he was still afraid. Afraid to be rejected and to lose the person who means more to him than anything else in the world. But perhaps-

 

“Do you- uh, think you could give me a hand?” Dean blurts out, startling himself out of his own thoughts. 

“What?” Sam's eyes widen a touch.    
“To find Cas.”   
“Oh. Sure man.” 

 

Both brothers set off down the hall; they check his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, Deans’ den and finally they find him. They both stepped into the library and find Cas was on top of the study table; up on his knees and leaning forward, cheek pressed into the wood. One hand was desperately fisting his cock and his free fingers were shoved up his ass as his wings lay across the surface and hang off the edge. The poor angel was a mess; cum having stained the surface and dripping onto the floor as he works towards his nth orgasm. 

 

Dean felt a twist of guilt. If only he had stayed and helped Cas. The angel hadn’t meant to upset Dean and it wasn’t his fault that the hunter was still wrestling with his unnatural feelings. The angel couldn’t help his heat and his need for release; Dean promised to help and he had trapped Cas here in the bunker. The least he could do is help. He steps forward to speak up when Sam catches his arm. His eyes lift to look at his younger brother who swallows thickly, Dean's eyes falling to his prominent adam's apple. His eyes traced down over his body, mouth falling dry as his gaze lands on Sams erection that was straining at his boxers. The cotton stretched, the elastic pulled,  _ threatening  _ an ungodly scene. Dean wanted to grab his cock, to stroke it and feel its heft in the palm of his hand- 

 

“Dean-” Sam pulled his attention away and back up to his slightly flustered gaze; “Should we help him together?” He was a little shy which was very much not Sam. It reminded him of his  younger brothers teenage years; Awkward and cautious. 

 

“Yeah, i mean but-” There was really no time to discuss it. They were both struggling to contain themselves, especially with the explicitly loud and pleading angel. 

 

“Just- shut up Dean. Talk to him. I will sort something out.” Sam went from cautious to impatient, searching for logic in a twist of madness. Dean left him to fall to his knees beside the table, trying to get Cas’ attention. 

 

“Cas, hey buddy. Hey.” He ran one hand over his cheek, the other grazing through the angels’ hair. “It’s ok, it’s alright. Sam and I are here…” He murmurs but the angel was too far gone. Dean could feel the intense, almost biting heat under his palm that was radiating from Cas.

 

“Sammy- It’s bad.” Dean looks up at him for guidance and the youngest Winchester puffed out his chest a little. It was his time to step up and Dean had no clue what to do. “We gotta fuck him Dean. We have been doing it, i mean, not together. But i can take this end and you take...that one.” He clears his throat and Dean rolls his eyes.

 

“I know how a threesome works.”

 

“Then act like it.” Sam growls in annoyance, gesturing towards Cas’ mouth. 

 

The youngest of the two wasted no time. He was going to help, he needed too. He knew the risks of leaving Cas without any kind of release. He pushes his boxers free, pulling the seraph to the edge of the table and lifts his hips a touch. Dean was lost in a trance, eyes trained on Sams’ cock as his grazes his lower stomach; proud and hard. Precum drips from tip and trails down, down,  _ down,  _ getting lost in a nest of thick hair. Deans’ tongue darts out, biting a little at his raw lips. 

 

Sam seemed lost in his own world, stroking his hand over his length. He smears his thumb over his slit, body shivering just a touch as he lines up his head against Cas’ hole and pushes in. The angel lets out a howl of relief, lips parted and swollen as he looks up at Dean pleadingly. “Let me taste you Dean-” The angel breathes out, letting go of his own cock to grab at the hunter. 

 

Sam pinned the angels’ hips down, not bothering to give him time to adjust as he begins to plow into his ass. Cas shook a little, pushing forward into the table as his blunt nails dig into the ancient wood. Spiels of enochian pours from his lips, eyes half lidded with intense lust. 

 

“Dean-” Sam chokes out through his thrusts, the older brothers cock jumping to attention as he splutters. “H-huh?”

 

“Help.” Sam lets go of Cas’ hips momentarily, gesturing impatiently towards Cas’ head. “Right, right. Sorry.” Dean waves it off, stripping out of his clothes hastily.  _ Cas. Think of Cas. Don’t make Sam uncomfortable with weird, heavy eye contact-  _

 

Now naked and a little jittery, he climbs up onto the table and settles just inches from Cas. Using his intense strength, the angel grasps at Deans thighs and drags him forward. “Woah- woah-” Dean squirmed a little but he seemingly stilled, following with a deep, guttural moan as the angel took in his whole cock without a breath of hesitation.

 

Dean leans back onto the surface, one hand tangled in Cas’ hair and the other resting on the table as he pushes up into the angels willing mouth. He was lost in a dizzy daze, the angels’ tongue working unspeakable magic as it grazes and flickers over his shaft. Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long. Not with Cas’ whimpers, the slap of skin on skin and Sams’ deep moans. He forces his eyes to lift, looking at Sam. 

 

He shouldn’t of. Not with how gorgeous he looked. Head tilted back, neck exposed as sweat gathered at his brow. He was relentless, even as the angel cums; milking an orgasm out of Dean. The hunter tips over the edge, filling up his mouth which the seraph swallowed down without a second thought. 

  
Sam gives a final, erratic thrust and fills Cas’ ass up, his body shaking as his eyes open, chin falling to his chest as he pants. He rides out his orgasm, pulling out just enough for the cum to spill out. Taking his fingers, he gently pushes the cum back in slowly, deeply. The angel seems content with that, falling flat on the table with his cheek on Deans thigh as his wings flitter out of view, disappearing back to whatever plane they came from. 

  
Sams’ heavy lidded eyes fall on Dean, both of them not speaking but they both knew they had crossed a line and there was no going back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be some hot Dean on Sam action comin', i just gotta get through their awkward will they, won't they stage. Lets be honest, they will because I am an utter softie for some hot ass Wincestiel and there is never enough of it.


End file.
